Back to Brooklyn
by gonewriting
Summary: Enemies from the past resurface, and while Mario is away, Luigi, with the help of Daisy, must figure out who's behind it... LuigixDaisy Chapter 4 is in the works! trying to avoid hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I came up with this idea in NYC, and was like, what if Luigi had to go back to Brooklyn? Well, this is the teaser for it, so don't expect me to add on to or change this until about summer...

EDIT: I made significant changes to this, so if you're reading this for a second time, then you might notice the plot is different.

* * *

Luigi rubbed his eyes as he looked at the scribbled note on the kitchen counter. His brother, Mario, had left in the middle of the night, and whenever he did, and didn't bother to wake Luigi, that usually meant business with Bowser. The note reflected his thoughts. Bowser had kidnapped the princess once again, and Mario wrote that he needed to go alone on this one.

The half-awake plumber sighed, threw his brother's note in the trash and then walked over to the refrigerator for some food.

Notes like this almost never worried Luigi. It was always Bowser, and it was also Mario who went after him and saved the day.

It had been one year since Count Bleck, Dimentio and the Dark Prognotiscus had caused Mario and Co. trouble, but Luigi still couldn't get it off his mind. Blumiere, Count Bleck's real name, and Timpani had disappeared along with the Chaos Heart, and no one had heard from or seen them.

Luigi had occupied himself with his job, going with his brother on calls, and spending time with Daisy, keeping in constant contact with her and often going to Sarasaland to visit.

There was a sudden knocking at the door that caused Luigi to drop his spoon in his cereal. He peered through the window and saw that it was Toad.

"Hold on!" he yelled, and then ran upstairs and quickly changed into his green shirt, cap, and dark denim overalls. He ran back to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Toad," Luigi greeted his friend and showed him inside.

Toad sat down. "Did you hear?" he asked.

"Yeah," Luigi said, setting down two cups of coffee, pushing one over to Toad. "What happened this time?"

"Well, I didn't quite hear the details, but apparently Peach decided to go walking around Toad Town last night-I was asleep when this happened-and Bowser took the opportunity to attack in the middle of the town." Toad sighed. "I just wish that there could be a period of peace, you know?"

Luigi nodded. "Mario will take care of it. He always does. Princess Daisy is coming to visit tomorrow." Luigi couldn't help but smile.

"You need to marry that girl," Toad said. "If I can marry Toadette, you can marry Daisy. And not only that, but you can brag to your brother that you got married before him."

Luigi rolled his eyes. "I can't bring myself to do that. I don't feel like we've reached that point yet."

"Well, you better hurry up, or Waluigi or some other suitor is going to sweep her off her feet."

"I've already done that! Besides, Daisy wouldn't be one to cheat. She's too nice to do that."

"That's what they all say."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Want to catch a movie?"

Toad shook his head. "They closed the movies a few days ago. You didn't hear? Someone trashed the place. Wrote graffiti all over the walls and stuff."

"Yeah? What did it say?"

Toad shrugged. "I don't know. But the movies are going to be open soon, I bet. If they kept them closed any longer people would lose their minds. How about the castle?"

"Ugh," Luigi said, putting his head in his hands. "Every time we go over there we get another lecture from Toadsworth, and to be honest I'd rather microwave myself than listen to him. The princess isn't here, Mario isn't here... how about Wario and Waluigi?"

"What? Those pervs? Are you kidding? No. Only if we play tennis or soccer or something that doesn't involve speaking. Why don't we just go to the castle? Toadsworth could help you plan a nice evening candlelight dinner and proposal for Daisy and..."

"No. I am not doing that." Luigi got up and drained his coffee cup. "Let's go to the castle then. We don't have anything else to do."

"Well, if it isn't my favorite green-capped plumber. And Toad! How delightful for you to both stop by," Toadsworth said, walking as quickly as he could with his cane.

Luigi sighed, and hoped that lightening would strike the old man before he began his ranting. "Yeah, we heard about what happened. Is anyone using the tennis courts today?"

"Daisy is visiting tomorrow!" Toad exclaimed before Toadsworth could answer Luigi's question.

"The princess of Sarasaland! Well, we must welcome her!"

"Oh dear..." Luigi began to complain.

Toadsworth ran off into the castle, his cane flitting about in the air as he called for florists and caterers and such.

"He's going to throw a big shebang, isn't he?" Luigi said. "Why'd you do that, Toad?"

Toad shrugged. "I didn't think he'd actually do anything."

"Of course he would, he's Toadsworth! A penny could fall from the hands of a princess and he'd polish it and shine it until it looked like new! And if he couldn't he'd replace it!"

"Uh... You wanna call Wario and Waluigi for tennis now?"

* * *

Wario hiked up his overalls and pulled out his tennis racket, his lankier taller brother standing beside him on the court, throwing evil grins at Toad and Luigi.

"They're going to play dirty, aren't they?" Toad asked, swinging his racket and getting his arm worked up.

"When do they not? Growing up they always stole my things and played tricks. It was more Waluigi than Wario though. Wario and I get along better."

"Why?"

"He rescued me when we were babies, and not only that, we have a lot in common."

Toad wondered what Luigi and Wario could possibly have in common, when Waluigi yelled, "C'mon you fungus! Serve the ball!"

Angered, Toad threw the ball up into the air. "Love serving love!" he yelled and the ball whizzed over the top of the net and into Waluigi's eye.

"What the hell!?" he yelled. Wario ran over, sluggishly and laughing, to help his brother. Waluigi pushed him away to go inside for an icepack. "Get out of the way, you fat-ass."

Luigi's sides were splitting as he fell to the floor laughing. "Good... good one Toad. I didn't know you could do that."

"He called me a fungus! So I had the right." Toad grabbed his racket and sat over on the bench, Luigi eventually joining him. Wario and Waluigi had disappeared inside the castle.

"So what now? We can't just ditch them."

"Yes, we can," Luigi replied. "How about a movie? Oh, right..."

"Well, we could see if they need help cleaning up?"

"Okay. We should tell Wario and Waluigi where we're going." They both got up and walked into the castle kitchen, where Waluigi was putting ice on his eye. "What the hell, Toad?" Waluigi yelled at Toad. "I am never playing tennis with you again."

"You asked for it, okay? We're leaving to go help out at the theater. Sorry."

"What?" Wario asked. "We wanna come! I wanna see what they wrote!"

"You mean, you didn't do it?" Luigi asked.

"No! We should have though. But we're coming with you!"

"Wonderful..." Toad muttered. "Filthy humans..."

* * *

Luigi looked inside the windows of the movie theatre to see toads scrubbing the walls and sweeping the floor. He caught one's eye, and it ran towards the front door.

"Hi Luigi!" the toad said. "Sorry, we're closed. Someone put graffiti all over the place."

"Oh, we were wondering if we could help," Luigi said, and then stepped aside to show Toad, Wario and Waluigi.

"Wonderful! Come inside!" The toad opened the doors and the four helpers walked inside, noticing the red spraypaint that marked the walls. The first word Luigi saw made his jaw drop.

Brooklyn. It was painted everywhere in red, blue, yellow and green.

"Who destroys a theatre by painting Brooklyn everywhere?" Wario complained. "I would have done this job much better. Luigi, you okay?"

Luigi shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get going."

All four of them grabbed soap and sponges and climbed ladders, going to each and every theatre, cleaning off all the walls. Luigi kept his mouth shut about the whole Brooklyn thing, hoping that if he didn't say anything no one would get worked up about it. But there were several instances when Luigi spotted the name Bleck in a corner in small print, and he took good care to get rid of it before anyone saw.

And it wasn't until the end that Luigi saw his own name spray painted on the wall 'Luigi go to NYC,' it said. The moment Luigi saw it he ran towards it, scrubbing out the name first and then the rest.

"You're really getting into this," a female toad next to him said.

"What? Oh, yeah. To be honest, all day I've been wanting to see a movie. There are so many good ones out right now, like _Hunting Days_."

"I know what you mean. That movie looks really good. I'm a big drama fan."

They finished the movie theatre cleanup by nine at night, and Luigi found himself out of time to prepare for Daisy's arrival.

"Hey, listen guys," Luigi said. "I gotta head on home. Good job today!" He waved goodbye to Wario, Toad, and Waluigi as he ran out of the movie theatre doors.

"Marry that girl!" Toad yelled after him. But Luigi couldn't hear, as the thought of the graffiti and the mysterious message still hung on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, if you haven't reread the first chapter yet, then go ahead and do that, or else you're going to be completely lost. Sorry about the swearing in the previous chapter also, but this is rated T.

* * *

Luigi twiddled his fingers as the train pulled up to the station. Toadsworth had decided to wait for the welcoming at the castle, and Luigi was wondering whether or not he could sneak Daisy away from the castle so they wouldn't have to go through the torturous event. But Luigi knew Toadsworth would have his head if he did, so there was no escaping.

The train horn blew as it came to a stop, and the doors slowly opened. Luigi looked around for Daisy, and then saw her exit the train, two toads helping her with her flowery orange luggage. "Daisy," Luigi called out to her, and then ran over and hugged her. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. I almost didn't make I here though. My father was all worried with Peach being kidnapped. But it's okay, I convinced him that I'm safe here with you."

Luigi laughed nervously, as the memory of the theatre graffiti resurfaced in his mind. He wasn't quite sure that what had happened there could be considered safe. "Listen, Toad told Toadsworth you were coming, so he planned this big event and everything… I don't know if you want to go or not…"

Daisy sighed. "Ah, the joys of being a princess. As long as this thing is short, then of course I'll go. If I didn't my parents would find out and march me back home."

"Great," Luigi said, grabbing Daisy's suitcases from the two toads. "We better get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner it will be over."

* * *

"You fool!"

A giant koopa with a spiked shell brought a clawed fist down onto one of his minions, a fox-looking creature with yellow eyes and scraggly brown fur.

"Please, my lord, have mercy!" the creature yelled, limping away.

"You took away my mercy when you screwed this up! You sent me to the Mushroom Kingdom instead of Sarasaland! I wanted Daisy, not Peach!"

"But my lord, Mario is the stronger of the two brothers, it is good we went after him. Not only that, you messed up their names again. Luigi's name was written in the theatre, not Mario's."

"How dare you talk back to me! Fine, then. Luigi will go to New York, and Mario will be the one confused. We should have done more research…"

"Luigi is smarter than his brother. It will take Mario a while to figure out, won't it? So, in a way, you are a genius in your mistake, my lord!"

The koopa smiled, and then laughed. "Send me all your troops, Krag, and we will deal with these stupid plumbers."

"Yes, my lord," Krag croaked, and then ran off.

"Finally, both worlds are mine… We are off to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

* * *

"Glad that's over with, huh?" Luigi asked as they left the castle, Daisy on his arm.

"No kidding! I don't understand how Peach can go through all those ceremonies like that," Daisy replied. "Although they did have very good food. Reception food I've always thought is the best."

Luigi smiled at Daisy as he remembered that Toad had told him to marry Daisy. He just didn't feel ready. They hadn't told each other they'd loved one another yet, but they were close enough to hold hands and kiss. Luigi was about to pull Daisy close when a scream rang out from behind them.

Afterwards there was an eerie silence. "What was that?" Daisy asked.

"You stay here," Luigi said. "I'll go check it out." He began to run off, but Daisy followed him.

"No way! I'm coming with you." Luigi had no choice but to let her come. If anything, she would probably be helpful. They ran back to the front gate of the castle to see an unsightly creature. It looked like a cat, but neither Luigi nor Daisy were sure what it was. It had the body of a human, but fur and whiskers of a household cat. It yowled at them, as if begging for a challenge.

Without hesitation, Luigi jumped at the beast and tackled it to the floor, pulling back on its whiskers until it screamed in pain. But there was another scream behind him, and Luigi turned back his head to see Daisy fighting off a fox-looking creature with yellow eyes and matted brown fur. She hit him over the head and kicked him the legs, but the fox would not give up.

Distracted, Luigi was pummeled to the ground by the cat creature and watched as Daisy was swept up into the fox creature's arms. "You let go of me this instant!" Daisy screamed. Toads were looking helplessly from the castle windows as Daisy struggled. "I am a princess! I demand respect!"

"Princess, eh?" the fox said. "That's even better! Watch, Mario… er, I mean, Luigi as your beautiful princess is taken away!"

Luigi struggled to get up, but the cat held him down. "Luigi! Help me!" Daisy screamed as the fox ran off running towards a silver capsule and hopping inside.

"Go back to Brooklyn," the cat whispered harshly in his ear. "If you ever want to see her alive again! You know where to go!" The cat jumped up swiftly and ran off to join the fox-creature and Daisy in the capsule.

Luigi looked up from his place on the ground, and watched as the capsule lifted into the air, and sped off. Daisy was gone. The beautiful princess he loved was gone, and now it was time for him to rescue her.

Luigi hardly thought as he ran to his house, dashed into his room and packed everything he needed. Brooklyn. He hadn't been there in… he didn't even remember the last time he'd been there, except he and Mario had fallen into their shower drain and ended up in a world of Mushroom people and a giant koopa.

Pulling his suitcase and Daisy's out of the house, he ran off towards the woods, where the pipe leading back to Brooklyn was. He stared at it for the longest time, then shoved his and Daisy's suitcase inside, before jumping in himself.

* * *

Daisy sat silently across from the fox and cat in the capsule, glaring at each of them with equal distaste. It was silent from the moment the capsule took of to when it landed and the front opened up.

The fox extended his hand to the princess as the cat jumped out. "May I escort you, dear princess?" he said.

"Ugh!" Daisy retorted. "Not in a million years you creeper." She jumped out after the cat and looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere, in a forest. A red warp pip lay underneath one of the trees and the cat pushed her towards it. "After you, princess," he sneered.

Daisy walked over to the red pipe and turned around. "Go in!" the fox demanded. "Or we'll make you."

"Fine then. Make me." Daisy held out her fists and prepared to fight, but neither the fox nor cat ran towards her. Instead, something grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the red pipe, and suddenly, before she knew it, she was falling into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright, so I had NO idea this story would become so popular. Unfortunately, due to the craziness in my life, this story will be updated much, much much less frequently, about once or twice a month maybe. I know, I just killed my reputation as a regular updater. But I have three stories on here and one on fictionpress and a million tests so I honestly can't handle it. I'm really sorry! But I like working on this story, so hopefully I can keep this updating up.

Enjoy, read, and review!

* * *

Luigi's eyes opened and he looked around him. It took him a while to realize what had happened last. Daisy was taken from him by two ugly animal creatures, and he'd run to the pipe back to Brooklyn.

New York City; the city that never sleeps; the city he hadn't seen in at least ten years; the city where Daisy was being held hostage.

An acrid smell rose up in Luigi's nose, and Luigi knew the smell to be none other than sewer gas. Well, it only made sense, seeing how Luigi was in the sewers. Next to him he saw the suitcases, and he got up slowly and retrieved them.

The ground shook and it took Luigi a while to figure out it was the subway. Well, at least that gave him a sense of direction. Dragging the suitcases behind him, Luigi trudged through the sewers, looking for a ladder that would lead to a manhole.

Eventually finding one, Luigi slowly lifted the round circle and looked up to see a yellow taxi cab heading straight for him, and he immediately closed it.

He'd have to find another manhole.

* * *

It was gray all around Daisy, and people seemed to fill the streets, cars zooming by without any hesitation, and people shoving their way past.

"Excuse me!" she yelled at a man who'd walked into her while on his cell phone. "These people are so rude," she muttered under her breath. Daisy had been disoriented up until this point, having been in the sewers for almost an hour and then finding her way out, she was now walking aimlessly in a daze, in a place she'd never seen before.

She needed a break from all these crowding people, and took a step inside a deli. "Hello," a man said dully from the counter.

"Hi," Daisy replied back cheerfully. "Um, sorry to ask, but… where are we?"

The man looked up from the newspaper he was reading and looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "You're on 48th and 8th," he said.

Thinking that was an odd name for a city, Daisy elaborated. "No, like, what is the name of this city? I… I knocked myself out on something, my head hurts bad." She rubbed her head for more effect.

"Oh, well, you're in New York City. Wonderful place. You need Advil?"

"Excuse me?"

"Advil. Take two and it might get rid of that headache of yours."

Daisy's head did hurt a bit. "Sure, I'll take some."

The man reached behind him and placed a white packet on the counter. "Three dollars no change," he said.

"What? I don't know what dollars mean." Daisy knew it had to be some kind of currency like coins, though.

"That confused?" the man asked. He smiled at her. "Well, I'll give 'em to you for free, pretty lady. Take a map too. This city's pretty easy to go navigate though. Here you go."

"Thank you very much," Daisy said, grabbing the packet of pills and map and leaving the deli.

"You take care of your pretty head now, okay?"

Daisy smiled. Though she may not be a princess here, she was sure treated like one.

* * *

Luigi felt somewhat out of his comfort zone, but then again, he felt at home. With no money, Luigi found himself walking across the Brooklyn Bridge with two heavy suitcases rolling behind him. He had taken off his cap and stuffed it in his bag, letting the steady breeze cool his head.

He didn't even have any idea where Daisy would be. Was she even here? A chill crept up his spine as he realized that the two creatures that had attacked him might have tricked him to get him away from the Mushroom Kingdom…

He decided to search for two days, and if he didn't find her in two days, he would go back. But what if she really was here? Then he would leave her? But if she wasn't, then the Mushroom Kingdom was in terrible danger.

Luigi shook his head. _I'll cross that bridge when I come to it_, he thought ironically as he walked off the Brooklyn Bridge.

He looked around and then headed towards the heart of the city. Though he wanted to sweep the whole city right now, Times Square was his best bet.

* * *

Daisy stared in awe at all the flashing lights surrounding her; the glamorous glitter of the city was nothing compared to what she had seen before back home. A giant red Coca-Cola advertisement played over and over again at one side, and she walked towards it, following the mass of people in front of her.

Vendors lined the streets, selling hats, scarves and shirts. Daisy admired one of the hats for a while, replacing it with her crown.

"Only twenty dollars," the vendor told her. "It looks beautiful on you."

"Really?" Daisy asked. Her view of the city so far was good; everyone complimented her left and right.

"On a pretty head like yours, any of these hats would look great. Need a mirror?"

Daisy wasn't one to be fooled. She had no money, and this man was obviously trying to sell her one of his hats. "No thanks," Daisy replied, putting the hat back on the rack.

"You sure?" the vendor called out to her as she walked away.

* * *

Luigi meandered his way through the city traffic. Having two suitcases was not the easiest thing to when walking in the city. As he walked farther down Barclay, he noticed something different, something missing from when he was last there.

The World Trade Center was gone.

Luigi stared in shock at the empty space, then crossed the street to where the towers once stood. He couldn't understand. Had they been bulldozed to rebuild, or had something happened? As far as he could tell, none of the other buildings around the area looked damaged.

Walking over to one of the walls under the giant canopy, Luigi began to read, and after just a few sentences he felt like he couldn't breathe. But he continued to read anyway.

Anger welled up inside him along with the guilt that he hadn't been there, that he never even bother to see or find out what had happened. Someone had destroyed the towers in a way that made Luigi sick.

Walking over to cross-link fence, he peered through to see what remained of the towers. There was nothing left.

He hadn't been there when it happened. He could have stopped it…somehow… but there was no way he could have. He was a strong even somewhat courageous hero in the Mushroom Kingdom, but in America he was just another citizen.

His thoughts drifted back to Daisy. Whatever had kidnapped her led him here. Luigi couldn't help but think that this force that had brought him here meant harm for the people of America. For the world.

Humbled, Luigi turned away and continued his search in the city.

* * *

As the sun went down, Daisy felt her stomach tighten with hunger. She had no money, and no one would lend her some to buy food, even though she offered generously to pay it back. Her flowery orange dress had been torn in several places, and dirt covered her shoes.

She stayed in Times Square, however, and the lights brightened as the sun finally took one bow before descending beyond the horizon.

Growing tired, Daisy became surprised when she heard a faint noise calling her. "You!" the voice half-whispered and yelled. "In the orange dress, come over here!"

Daisy followed the voice. "Yes, keep going!" it said, leading her out of Times Square, down near the deli she'd been at before. There weren't as many people here, and Daisy was aware of her vulnerability. "Look to your right," the voice said again, and Daisy looked over to see and odd pair of eyes staring at her from the ally way. "Come closer I won't hurt you, promise. You and I are friends."

"Then show yourself," Daisy called out to the eyes.

"I can't, not in front of so many people. Please, I won't hurt you."

Sensing some compassion in the voice, Daisy followed her instincts and walked towards the eyes in the ally way. It looked similar to the cat-looking creature that had attacked Luigi back in the Mushroom Kingdom, except that this was seemed kind and was obviously female.

"I'm Lira," the creature said, extending a human-like hand, with the exception of the retractable claws on her fingers and the dark tawny fur. "I was hoping to catch one of you. Are you Peach?"

"Peach? No, I'm Princess Daisy of Sarasaland," Daisy said, shaking Lira's hand. "Peach is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Lira seemed somewhat surprised at this news. "Well then," she said. "I bet you're wondering what I am."

Daisy wasn't quite sure what to say to such a comment, so she simply twiddled her fingers.

"I am a Were," Lira said, her cat-like ears going flat against her head. "Do you understand what that is? I am of the Werecats. You don't see us very much, if at all, in your world. They don't ever see us in this world. We live in another world where humans and toads and all those other creatures don't exist.

"But we hate you with all the same, equal ferocity."

Daisy prepared herself to fight.

"Relax, Daisy," Lira said. "Remember what I said before, I am not here to hurt you. I am here to help you."

"But you hate me already," Daisy said. "So how can I trust you?"

"Being raised in a society where people tell you time and time again that you must hate these people, that you are the better compared to all, you can't help but feel some animosity. I, however, have chosen to put that aside to help you, because…"

Lira trailed off, however, as the sound of footsteps came from behind Daisy. Daisy turned around to see two men walking towards her, one with a pocketknife in hand. "Lira!" Daisy called out, but there was no answer. Turning around, she realized Lira had left.

One of the men grabbed Daisy's arm and attempted to bring it to his mouth. "Hey there, beautiful, that's a pretty dress you got on…"

"You jerk!" Daisy yelled, pulling back her arm and punching him in the face.

"What the hell, bitch?" he cried out, his companion walking towards Daisy, but at least he had no weapon. Daisy kicked him in the crotch and he went down easy, writhing in pain.

"Get out of here!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, attracting the attention of passersby. They began to point, and the two men got out of the ally way and away from Daisy as fast as possible.

"No one calls me that," Daisy said, retreating back into the ally way. She looked up on both sides of the buildings. "Lira?" she called out, looking for the werecat. "Lira, they're gone."

But nothing stirred above her. Suddenly she could feel the cold and the dirt around her, and she slumped against the wall and cried. She wanted someone to find her. She wanted Luigi by her side.


End file.
